Oriental Love
by Kittenhinata
Summary: In the Edo period of Japan, Yami who is a high ranked, hard working and the Emperor’s Tahashi Akashimi’s body guard. After a hard battle defeating the Hirashi clan, Yami meets a beautiful and talented Geisha names Hikari. Yami soon starts to get curious and wants to know more about the stunning preformer he laid eyes on.
1. 1

**This is in Yami's POV. This story is for someone I deeply care about and unfortunately lost this week. We are still close but we had to close off our love for specific reasons. I am heart broken and torn but when I write this fanfiction I hopefully will be able to express my emotions. Please thank you all for reading **

**"Shall we die together?"**

**You whispered to me**

**At the night of firefly **

**(Suzuki Masajo) **

**_**

As the samurai of the Hashirama clan lines up to get prepared for battle the samurai of the Yamato clan lines up. Yami who was first in the line announced his name to the other high ranked samurai who announced his name as,

"Kaname Hizoto" He shouted proudly

"Yamamoto Yami." Yami stood there silently and didn't say anything as he just heard from Hizoto useless threats.

"I am here to kill you and take over your clan."

This will be the end of everyone you know, Yami." Hizoto proclaimed.

Yami stood there in silence, waiting for the real battle to start. The two bowed at each other as horn blew and the Hashirama clan and the Yamato clan came after each other.

Hashirama and Yamato has started their fued when they were both young and their parents were rulers of their clan. The boys were both different, one was lieniant towards his citizens while the other wanted stern rules and prohibiting freedom towards others. The two have been going head to head for at least 15 years now. Yamato has recruited Yami as his strongest body guard due to this strength. Yami has the strength of a thousand samurai. He can take down anyone. He has been trained since he was four years old by Hashirama from martial arts to weaponary. When Yami was a little boy Hashirama gave him a sword passed down from generations since the beginning of time. The sword was named, Ansatsu, which meant assassination. This was perfect for a man like him. Hizoto has been training since he was ten and from a master trainer named Kai. He was confident and used his father's sword named Shinigami; The reaper of death. 

Yami dodges plenty of Hizoto's attacks with his Katana as Yami had a smirk on his face as he grinned. He did small scan seeing his men slaughter Hizoto's army. Yami pulled out Ansatsu and started making moves as he closed his eyes and breathed for a second. He dodged an attack as he felt his skin being a cut his eyes opened as they became a crimson dark red. He heard Yami screamed as he flew at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" Hizoto screamed in fear.

"Your worst enemy."

Yami smirked and grabbed him by the hair slicing his head off with Ansatsu and holding hit up for the dead Hashirama army to see and his men to see.

"Victory is ours." Yami smiles tying the dead head to the horse and getting up on his as he rode home with the same men and no casualties. They rode the the temple as Yami entered with a smile to his face and entered the throne room for the Emporer and his wife Aiko. Yami bowed down as he placed the head before him and looked down again. 

"For you Master." 

The Emporer smiled and nodded at Yami. He wanted to pay him back for such a great fight. Yami was his greatest fighter and his best protector. He smiles and taps his fingers on his chair.

"How about a party for you and your men? I'll order Geishas, buy Sake, get Sashimi and some Sushi. I'm here for all of you."

Yami smiles and nods looking back at his men cheering.

"That would be great master." 


	2. 2

**Love trickles**

** through my bony fingers,**

**then dissapears**

**onto hardened ground**

**(Unknown) **

**_**

The night starts as Geisha's are playing musical songs on their Shaimen and singing beautiful songs about the samurai, giving each one of them their own song. The Samurai drink Sake and eat their Tuna and Eel Sashimi. Yami sits on his own pillow and leans back on the wall watching his men party. He watches his men laugh and tell jokes all talking about their victory and their own stories of slaying.

"How are you doing Yami?" One of the Samurai came up to check on him.

"Just relaxing, today's battle was hard but I believe we accomplished so much today." He nods as his teammate pours him a small glass of Sake and hands him the cup, placing on the ground.

"Arigatou." Yami smiled and picked up the glass drinking a sip of it and watching the Geisha preform.

"Eh it's nothing, any of them catch your eye?"

Yami sighs "Not really, they are beautiful but I don't want to think of them any other way than talented preformers."

"Well your call, I might flirt with the cutie in the purple koi fish kimono, what's her name? I think Saeko?"

"Probably." Yami took another sit as the girls started playing on for his teammate.

The teammate took off as he wanted to watch the Koi fish lady more. Yami never really loved anyone or had anyone in mind at all. He only thought about protecting the Emporer and his wife. His only duty on this Earth was to do that. The song played as she sang in calming words and a couple girls in the back played the Shakuhachi. This song was about birds and butterflies, while they both flew into a white meadow field. Perfect in fact for that teammate. Yami waiter and wondered what his was.

"Yami, come get some Eel it's good for your soul!" Yami smirked at the rest of the men and headed over to get a bite.

"Sure looks good, very fresh too."

He smiled and took a sip of his Sake finishing it and picking up his chopsticks taking a piece of Eel. He dipped the Eel in a small amount of Soy sauce which was mixed with wasabi. After he put the Eel in his mouth he picked up some ginger and placed it in.

The boys talked all night long as they talked about their weapons and wondering what new weapons they would get now. The talk soon turned to women. A lot of the men wondered if they will get a Geisha tonight and the Geish will secretly preform for them in their rooms. Yami knew that was a bunch of lies, Geishas don't do sex work and they are only to preform, entertain guests at parties and serve food for the clients. But boys will always be boys and will always have their mind end up in the wrong ditch.

In less than 20 minutes in the night flutes started playing beautiful music and a couple Shaimens were starting to strum. He saw multiple Geisha women playing but he did not see the one singing anywhere. Suddenly the instruments stop playing and a Geisha with beautiful makeup of pale skin, red lips, dark eyebrows and gorgeous brown eyes comes out. She has pinned up long black hair and a white kimono with cherry blossoms and the bottoms had streams of water with cherry blossom petals floating. She walked gracefully and took slow step onto the stage area. She bowed and smiled as she spoke in a sweet tone.

"I am Hikari."

She smiled softly and gotten onto her knees as other other Geishas brought out a Koto and Hikari places the finger pricks onto her fingers. She bowed once more and took a look at Yami smiling.

Other Samurai were head over heels for her and drooling at the sight of her. Hikari looked pure and one of a kind. She truly was an exotic women that they all had laid eyes on. The men looked at Yami as they noticed she smiled as him and new this song was for him and him only.

Hikari started strumming on the 25 strong koto. The song was Sakura and it was about the Cherry blossom trees in the spring. This was peaceful and calmed him down from war. War was bloodshed, it was absolute hell. Yami watched past teammates get slaughtered and wasn't able to save them. The battles were brutal over the year and Yami was a talented fighter but it did not change the fact that it ruined him.

But, this song made him realize that all is calm now and he is with people he trusts. Yami closed his eyes hearing the beautiful strumming Hikari played for him. He thought about her name, how odd it was that her name was light. Yami meant darkness and that's what he was given as a ruthless fighter. Tonight a light awakened him. He opened his eyes as he saw her play so gracefully.

Hikari's smooth and thin fingers plucked away at the koro as she has to move fast to get each cord in time. She was talented and the only one that could really be able to play that instrument due to difficulty .


	3. 3

**"Spring night**

**Cherry- **

**Blossom dawn."**

**(Matsuo Bansho)**

**He was Yami and I was Hikari. He was my protector while I was his calming light. Now I'm nothing, I'm just a cherry blossom floating all by myself in the night sky. Waiting for water to catch and engulf me. Holding me to wear I'm drowned in love. **

**_**

She finished the song as she smiled and the crowd and back at Yami. The other previous Geishas helped pick up the Koto and carry it to the back of the stage. Hikari stood up gently and bowed and smiled looking back at Yami.

"Thank you for protecting our clan in battle." She smiles and straightened up in front of him.

"I did it for the citizens, thank you for the music. It was lovely."

Hikari smiled and walked off gracefully as she had her hands behind her and her back straight. She walked backstage as the night was getting late and the party was ending around at 2 o'clock in the morning. The Geisha wrapped up and some started walking back to their headquarters. Some Samurai men managed to swoop some into their arms and take them into their rooms. Something Yami would never do to a lady, especially to her reputation.

Hikari lost her path and way and managed to go and find herself in the Emporer's garden. The garden was absolutely beautiful. It contained cherry blossom trees, Rhodea japonica, hozuki-ichi and tachibana bushes. The Rhodea japonica were scattered everywhere, you can see the y'all green leaves coming from the ground with little buds of round red spheres. The Hozuki-ichi plant hung from bridges and many ledges that were found in the botanical garden. Hozuki-ichi plants are best on this type of night because the flowers were orange and red amber like lanterns that when the sun shown it reminded us of the lunar festival.

Hikari went through further of the garden stumbling across a beautiful bridge with a dragon carved in it and all types of stone. She peered down as the over below that lead to a small patch of water. This water had a couple of bamboo shoots that tipped over from one sides to another spilling out and in water. In the pond were plenty of orange, white and red koi fish. They were gorgeous in the moon light as their scales glistened while they swam. There were many statues of temples all along the garden and Hikari can see in the way back near the tachibana bushes was a shrine. The shrine belong to Ebisu, who is the Kami do one of the seven Gods of fortune. This is how people wished good luck upon the Emporer and his wife.

Hikari grabbed a piece of rice candy from her kimono and placed it on the shrine. She said a couple prayers to the Kami and went back to her the place she entered the bridge. Hikari smiled as she heard the mother-like figure of the Geisha headquarters call her name. While she rushed off A small pin drop fell onto the ground of the garden.

Hikari's small floral hair pin consisting of white cherry blossoms and beautiful small blue orbs hanging from a chain to the hairpin. A hairpin that represented peace, light, life and happiness. The few components that Yami himself can't figure out how to gain for himself. For he is a man who can't live without some light in his dark world, maybe he will finally be able to get the ray of light he always needed.


	4. 4

**I love you**

**It's just that simple...**

**(Unknown)**

**It's been five days and I'm still heart broken. I miss him very much and I just wish to feel his touch again. I want a kiss. A deep loving kiss. I long for it. **

**_**

Every morning at 5 o'clock AM the Samurai started their morning walk. They do a morning walk to control the area and guard Incase of trouble. If anything were to happen and the Samurai saw it they would save the person in need. The samurai make one during the night and one during the day. If there is a battle they only will do one in the morning due to being tired and/or injured afterwards. 

"Captain, do you like your assigned Geisha?" The other Samurai from last night asked. 

"I do, she's very talented and very graceful." Yami smiles and nodded 

"I loved mine, her name was Saeko and she looked like a goddess. She was great last night too. What a woman." He chuckled

"Of course you would say that. Respect her, Geishas have to train very hard to have such a high status." He looked at him with no remorse.

"I know but she liked it too. Didn't you take Hikari in with you?" He asked curiously and smirking while chuckling.

"No I didn't, she left right after." He looked at him while Yami talked but still led the group in formation watching the village. 

"Well hey you gotta get her one night. She's yours think about it." He patted his shoulder. 

"Yes Hiro, but still if she is mine I believe to not treat her like an object but to treat her nicely and like I would wanna be treated in fact." Yami noticed we were getting closer to the Geisha headquarters.

Hiro went to go talk about his hot night with the rest of the men as they talked back to him about what their Geishas preformed on them. Yami noticed a human walking past him and then realized in a white kimono with lunar year lanterns on it was Hikari. She was gorgeous and her hair was slicked back and down. Her lips were a soft pink and he held a basket that had a sack of rice and some salmon from the nearby market. She saw him too and gave a light smile and they walked past each other. 

She took his breath away. She always presented her best and she was definitely one of a kind. She was so kind and quiet that she was different from other Geishas. Geishas were supposed to talk, ask questions and keep conversation going. While, she was a bit shy and quiet around others. He just couldn't believe that he got one of the most beautiful women in the Geisha industry. 

Yami's father was an alcoholic Samurai who drank way too much for one night and his mother was an elite Geisha like Hikari. He was constantly putting down his mother and making her feel bad about herself. He always made sure that she never left the house and was doing cleaning duties. If she didn't follow along he would strike her many times. Since that was his past, Yami put the most respect into Geisha women. He hated controlling Samurai and you can tell a Samurai's character by how he treats his Geisha. To Yami a Geisha was seen as a educated performer and companion to him. 

Yami smiles as he saw the white cherry blossom petals swarm around her. She looked so beautiful with cherry blossoms and this made her seem like an empress rather than a Geisha. The sun gleaned on her black and dark brown hair as the sun reflected her pale/ fair skin. She definitely is the most beautiful woman he has seen in his life. She was calm, talented, educated, intelligent, passionate and beautiful. 

"Yami we finished our walk, do we have one tonight?" Hiro asked him.

Yami spoke out loud so his army could also hear him. 

"Yes we will be walking tonight at 9pm sharp starting Akira street."

"Yes sir!" The men shouted back as when they reached the area, most of them split off. Yami was left with his own thoughts on how he can see Hikari soon again. 


	5. 5

**Te wo tsunaide**

**Anata koto wo wasurenai **

**_**

As a couple days went by they always passed a each other every morning. He was doing his daily guard walk to make sure everything was okay. She was going shopping for food, clothing, and items. She always had the same shades of color kimono on, it was light, feminine and beautiful. It always was either cherry blossoms, koi fish, temples and some animals. She was a gift from the Gods.

Hikari always felt something in her heart for Yami. Every time she laid eyes on him when he would pass her by her eyes lit up. He was so handsome, he looked so strong and intelligent. He always wore a dark black kimono with tiny small triangle designs, he either wore a brown kimono and a dark blue kimono to her knowledge. He always had a stern look on his face and was ready to fight anyone who was wrong in his eyes.

Hikari smiled as she looked at Yami yet didn't notice a stranger who she just slammed into. The push was strong as she fell onto the ground. The basket of food and clothes she obtained came flying down as it stumbled on her.

"Watch where your going lady!" She gave her a glare and walked past.

Yami saw this and his eyes turned dark. He told the boys to calm down as he came up to the stranger and grabbed him by the collar of his Kimono. He was eye to eye with this man and never breaking contact.

"You has no right. She is a lady do you understand." Yami said in anger but also a calm tone.

The man chuckled

"Yes you are correct, she is a lady, but the women are just women. There is nothing special to them rather than cook and to have a nice night with."

Yami shoved the man throwing him roughly to the ground. The man fell as he looked up at Yami. Yami opened his Katana from the holder only showing a bit of blade.

"Touch her or any women like that again and you won't see light."

The man stood up fast and gotten on his feet running away from the two.

Yami bent down and picked up the produce placing it in the basket as he prayed to the Gods that it is still edible for her. Hikari smiled as he set the basket down and dusted off her small scratch wounds. She blushed as he grabbed her hand and gently lifted her to her feet.

"A-Arigatou gozaimasu."

Hikari smiled a sweet smile and quickly reached into her basket grabbing a sweet, plump and unbruised peach.

"The most I can do for you right now would be this."

Yami took it and placed the peach into the inside of his kimono to keep it safe.

Hikari bowed at him and smiles rising up from it.

"Tonight is the lantern festival. Would you like to join it?" She smiles and looks up at him.

"I would love too. My men and I need some peace from training and war. Where is it?"

"It's at the town center. There will be plenty of food, activities for kids, shops are open and the lantern lighting is at 10pm."

"I'll see you around."

Both of them bowed as they separated ways and Hikari went have to her building as Yami and the men had to finished patrolling the Area.


	6. 6

It was around 6pm at night as the boys all went to the town center to enjoy the lantern festival. They all were excited to have some fun and cool down. Some men brought their Geisha's while some just hung out together enjoying life like childhood memories.

Yami walked around town center. He was waiting and observing, he knew Hikari wouldn't miss this and he would definitely see her tonight. There was so many activities to do and choose from. One game Yami played as a child and was still popular was called Kingyo Sukui. This game is when you have a container full of goldfish. You are given a scoop and a bowl at the end. The trick was that the scoop's net was made of paper that disintegrated in water when coming into contact. Yami has always gotten a goldfish from it. She smiled as he remembers being the kids to always win goldfish for his friends in the game.

Other stuff caught his eyes like Wanage which is exactly the same as ring toss in American fairs. He wasn't as good at ring toss but always managed to get a prize somehow. Yami looked around as he saw many street food being cooked and sniffs the air smelling nostalgia.

One main food was Takoyaki which translated to Octopus friend. These are balls of batter with octopus, green onion and ginger. When served hot they place bonito flakes and the flakes start moving like they are alive. It is a warm food that fills your stomach. Another one that Yami remembers eating and definitely his favorite guilty pleasure is Dango. Dango is a round sweet dumpling served on a skewer and boiled until it is firm.

Yami looks around and sees masks being sold. He thought maybe that is why he cannot find Hikari. She is wearing a mask but has to be a mask of something that symbolizes her in a unique way. Yami was walking and noticed a stand as masks were being sold. He spots one he remembers that he saw, a old role model of his that wore something like that during times like these. The mask was a mask of a Kitsune. It had bright red lines and the base was white. On the forehead part of the mask was drawn the Yamato clan symbol.

Yami walked around with the mask on as he saw beautiful Geishas with a pretty lady on their masks. He knew that wouldn't be something Hikari would do. She has different symbolism than just beauty. He saw children with demon masks trying to scare each other, as they would be future and soon to be Samurai.

Yami saw a women getting grilled corn at a food stand. She was wearing a light blue kimono with beautiful lotus flowers pattern all over the kimono itself. But when she turned around she wore a Usagi mask with a white base and light pink outlining a bunny's face. It contained added on flowers onto it and a small set of hanging bells. Yami smiled and knew that this was the love of his life.

As he came up to her he softly spoke,

"Hello Hikari."

She arched her back a little being a little frightened but she turned around. She knew that voice of him. The voice of kindness and a gentleman.

"Konbanwa Yami-San."

They both bowed to each other.

"Are you having fun?" She smiled and looks at him through her mask.

"The most fun then I could ever have. This festival contains some old memories when I was a little boy."

"I played only ring toss. I am very good at it! I'm the best."

She giggled and smiles looking around her.

He nodded and chuckled,

"Would you like to get some Takoyaki."

"I would love to." She blushed and started walking with him to the Takoyaki stand.

"I would like 4 Takoyaki and some Mayonnaise on it." Hikari giggled.

Yami ordered 5 Takoyaki. As Hikari picked her's up with a small tooth pick she started to blow on the takoyaki to cool it down. Yami looked at her as she took a bite and smiled at how good it was. She closed her eyes and inhaled the goodness of her bite. She chewed the Octopus and her eyes were full of contempt.

Yami smiled as she was so pure and so beautiful.

"Are you gonna take a bite." She smiled blowing into her second one.

"Yeah just waiting for it to naturally cool down."

She smiled and saw the ring toss.

"Yami can I have 5 yen?"

"Sure."

As he handed her the coins she ran so happily towards the game. She smiles and grabs the 3 rings that's she gets for that price. She smiles and grabs the first one closing her eyes. She inhaled and exhales again. Hikari opens her eyes and tossed the ring at one of the Sake bottles. The ring landed right in the middle. Yami went up next to her and watched her take calm movements as she swung gracefully at the bottle again with the second ring.

Yami whispered to himself. "She is really good."

Hikari shot her last shot and the back of the ring toss into the last Sake bottle. Hikari giggles and did a small jump as the man gave her a bag of chocolate. This chocolate is really expensive and valueable. This made her smile as in Japan chocolate is hard to receive, people usually get them from the Europeans when they come to travel.

Yami absolutely loved her smile. The look she had when she was so proud of her winning. This made her the happiest he had ever seen. When he had first met her she was beautiful and stunning but her smiled seemed fake. She smiled just to make sure everyone else felt pleasant and was having a good time. This time her smile was a real one. Something he was sure he hasn't seen in such a long time.

Hikari ran to him and showed him her bag of chocolate.

"Would you like a piece?"

She offered him generously.

"No thank you."

He smiled as they kept on walking and Yami passed by the game of Kingyo Sukui. He loved the game so much but tonight he just wanted to spend time with her and enjoy what it was like to be with such an amazing women. He actually loved for once.


	7. 7

It was around 6pm at night as the boys all went to the town center to enjoy the lantern festival. They all were excited to have some fun and cool down. Some men brought their Geisha's while some just hung out together enjoying life like childhood memories.

Yami walked around town center. He was waiting and observing, he knew Hikari wouldn't miss this and he would definitely see her tonight. There was so many activities to do and choose from. One game Yami played as a child and was still popular was called Kingyo Sukui. This game is when you have a container full of goldfish. You are given a scoop and a bowl at the end. The trick was that the scoop's net was made of paper that disintegrated in water when coming into contact. Yami has always gotten a goldfish from it. She smiled as he remembers being the kids to always win goldfish for his friends in the game.

Other stuff caught his eyes like Wanage which is exactly the same as ring toss in American fairs. He wasn't as good at ring toss but always managed to get a prize somehow. Yami looked around as he saw many street food being cooked and sniffs the air smelling nostalgia.

One main food was Takoyaki which translated to Octopus friend. These are balls of batter with octopus, green onion and ginger. When served hot they place bonito flakes and the flakes start moving like they are alive. It is a warm food that fills your stomach. Another one that Yami remembers eating and definitely his favorite guilty pleasure is Dango. Dango is a round sweet dumpling served on a skewer and boiled until it is firm.

Yami looks around and sees masks being sold. He thought maybe that is why he cannot find Hikari. She is wearing a mask but has to be a mask of something that symbolizes her in a unique way. Yami was walking and noticed a stand as masks were being sold. He spots one he remembers that he saw, a old role model of his that wore something like that during times like these. The mask was a mask of a Kitsune. It had bright red lines and the base was white. On the forehead part of the mask was drawn the Yamato clan symbol.

Yami walked around with the mask on as he saw beautiful Geishas with a pretty lady on their masks. He knew that wouldn't be something Hikari would do. She has different symbolism than just beauty. He saw children with demon masks trying to scare each other, as they would be future and soon to be Samurai.

Yami saw a women getting grilled corn at a food stand. She was wearing a light blue kimono with beautiful lotus flowers pattern all over the kimono itself. But when she turned around she wore a Usagi mask with a white base and light pink outlining a bunny's face. It contained added on flowers onto it and a small set of hanging bells. Yami smiled and knew that this was the love of his life.

As he came up to her he softly spoke,

"Hello Hikari."

She arched her back a little being a little frightened but she turned around. She knew that voice of him. The voice of kindness and a gentleman.

"Konbanwa Yami-San."

They both bowed to each other.

"Are you having fun?" She smiled and looks at him through her mask.

"The most fun then I could ever have. This festival contains some old memories when I was a little boy."

"I played only ring toss. I am very good at it! I'm the best."

She giggled and smiles looking around her.

He nodded and chuckled,

"Would you like to get some Takoyaki."

"I would love to." She blushed and started walking with him to the Takoyaki stand.

"I would like 4 Takoyaki and some Mayonnaise on it." Hikari giggled.

Yami ordered 5 Takoyaki. As Hikari picked her's up with a small tooth pick she started to blow on the takoyaki to cool it down. Yami looked at her as she took a bite and smiled at how good it was. She closed her eyes and inhaled the goodness of her bite. She chewed the Octopus and her eyes were full of contempt.

Yami smiled as she was so pure and so beautiful.

"Are you gonna take a bite." She smiled blowing into her second one.

"Yeah just waiting for it to naturally cool down."

She smiled and saw the ring toss.

"Yami can I have 5 yen?"

"Sure."

As he handed her the coins she ran so happily towards the game. She smiles and grabs the 3 rings that's she gets for that price. She smiles and grabs the first one closing her eyes. She inhaled and exhales again. Hikari opens her eyes and tossed the ring at one of the Sake bottles. The ring landed right in the middle. Yami went up next to her and watched her take calm movements as she swung gracefully at the bottle again with the second ring.

Yami whispered to himself. "She is really good."

Hikari shot her last shot and the back of the ring toss into the last Sake bottle. Hikari giggles and did a small jump as the man gave her a bag of chocolate. This chocolate is really expensive and valueable. This made her smile as in Japan chocolate is hard to receive, people usually get them from the Europeans when they come to travel.

Yami absolutely loved her smile. The look she had when she was so proud of her winning. This made her the happiest he had ever seen. When he had first met her she was beautiful and stunning but her smiled seemed fake. She smiled just to make sure everyone else felt pleasant and was having a good time. This time her smile was a real one. Something he was sure he hasn't seen in such a long time.

Hikari ran to him and showed him her bag of chocolate.

"Would you like a piece?"

She offered him generously.

"No thank you."

He smiled as they kept on walking and Yami passed by the game of Kingyo Sukui. He loved the game so much but tonight he just wanted to spend time with her and enjoy what it was like to be with such an amazing women. He actually loved for once.

The couple walked around the festival enjoying each other. Hikari would tell stories of her as a child and the things she would do. She told him about the Sakura flower crowns she had made as a young child. Hikari began also bringing up her sewing skills and many more things she can do as a high level geisha.

"Well... I can play many instruments and hit various notes. I'm very talented in singing and I have sung for many famous generals. I also am able to speak English, since some colonists like to come for entertainment."

Yami gives off a small smile but also wonders about the western colonists and if they ever dared to touch her. Hikari might not be his just yet, but to this date she is the only one he has set eyes for.

"Well I was trained at a young age to fight. If I didn't fight, I would've been dead a long time ago. I was an orphan, my mother and father were killed a long time ago by another clan leaders. My emperor had taken me at a young age and at the time had the strongest samurai train me. He has died from old age, and now I am known to walk into his shoes."

Hikari has felt his emotions even know he had barely showed any. She knew Yami was different from the others but didn't know exactly much about him.

"Well we are both good at what we do then."

Hikari has heard the bell ring as it was about almost time for the fireworks. She had nodded and looked at Yami as they walked to a small bridge on a pond. They looked at each other and started hearing the fireworks blast off into the air. Just one plain gold color as the gunpowder bursts into the air. The two had held each other and payed attention to the view.


	8. 8

The fireworks were truly amazing as they blue up into the air. Yami has wrapped his arms around her waist and made her to comfortably hold her. Hikari held onto her chocolate leaning gently into him. Yami had looked down at the beautiful woman. She was all he could ever wish for. He stared at her long enough until she noticed.

"What's wrong?"

She had asked

"Your really beautiful and I can't imagine my life without meeting you."

Hikari had blushed a deep red as the blush had started from each ear slowly drifting to the bridge of her nose. She always was called sexy and hot but never really beautiful when talking with a man. Hikari looked up at him.

"Thank you."

Yami took his hand gently and placed it under her chin. He had kissed her lips softly yet gently. He closed his eyes as he felt the woman kiss back gently. Hikari closed her eyes enjoying the long but light kiss. She had felt happy and in a happy bliss from the kiss. Yami had gently placed his firm yet kind hands onto her waist. Hikari had placed her hands on his chest just on top of his kimono. The kiss felt like a fairytale, like a dream come true. Yami was her knight in shining armor. A man of his word and honor.

Hikari eyes shot open as she had felt the sweet his from him and slowly pushing him away. She wasn't angry or hated the kiss, just never had it really happen before. That was her first kiss ever and was one of the most sweetest things in the world. The kiss just put her in shock and things began to stir through her mind.

What if the geisha leader had found out? What if she gets kicked out of her job? What if Yami leaves me for another Geisha. Hikari quickly bows and leaves Yami to himself.

"I'm sorry I have to go."

The words that spilled out of her mouth just as she had left. This left Yami in confusion, something she had definitely not had felt before. Left him to wonder to himself what he could possibly do wrong .


End file.
